


Daddy's Favourite Girl

by corgipaws (ethanwederell)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethanwederell/pseuds/corgipaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is, and always will be, Daddy's favourite girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Favourite Girl

**Author's Note:**

> a really rushed dadrose fic for my friend paige!! (aka dadrose on tumblr) she got me into this ship a few hours ago so i was like well dang i might as well write something 4 her!! and here it is whoop whoop i hope you like it paige :~) i might write more??? and make it ~sexual~ but we'll c :")
> 
> also incest or not i have a ~daddy~ kink hence the title/ending
> 
> also ALSO currently ~sfw~ but if i write more it'll probably be ~nsfw~ and yeah :")
> 
> also x 3 i realy just made all of this up as i was going so if anything contrIDCITS ANYTIHNG ELSE THATS Hwy best fanfic writer is me

Jae Lalonde? _Rose Egbert?_ You twiddled around with the straw in your drink as your partner rambled on about the future, marriage and all. You found it captivating that he, _a thirty-seven year old man,_ became so lively thinking about the future of all things. Most men his age were wallowing in their 'old age' and going through mid-life crisises. Of course you weren't complaining, why would you? The contrast his brightened smile he gave thinking about the future took years off his face, not that he needed it. Jae was a striking lad for someone in his late thirties, there weren't many who would disagree. This however did pose as an issue for you sometimes, but you'd slowly begun to come to terms with the fact Jae fancied you and only you, no old hag was going to limp on by and snatch your man anytime soon. And if they tried? Simple, no more miss nice Lalonde.

 

You found yourself lost in thought, only properly registering what was going on as a waiter came by to take away your empty plates and bowls. About a year or two ago when you first started dating Jae, the two of you had decided that things would be well organized, much different than Jae's previous relationship with your friend's mother who had divorced Jae upon her discovering a wealthier man who would give her anything she wanted. You despised that lady a lot, she reminded you a lot of your own mother whose own twelve year marriage had come to a devastating halt when she had an affair with an old friend from college. While you had continued to live with her, your mother daughter relationship had fallen incredibly sour. You had since then rarely trusted anyone, even your closest friends completely oblivious the realm of misery you had been living in. You wish you could say thankfully the man your mother had the affair with had left, but it wasn't so thankful. Your mother had then taken up drinking and fallen into bad habits that even you couldn't help her out of. You finally got her into help and that was that, you left it to the professionals, you couldn't hold her up on your shoulders any longer. That wasn't how it was supposed to be in a mother daughter relationship.

 

"Rose my dear?" You hear your partner speak lowly, unsure if he should disturb you from your daydream. You offer him a faint smile and lift the glass of fine wine to your painted lips, black marks staining the glass as you take a sip. "I'm fine," you assure him gently, resting one hand over his, eyebrows knitted together in reassurance. "If you insist," you know he knows what's on your mind, and you're glad he doesn't press, not up for letting your guard down on such a relaxing evening out.

 

A mere half hour later the two of you finish up with your desserts, call over a waiter to pay and then you're off back to the apartment you and Jae share. It's nothing too fancy, well below your budget but the two of you agree that you'd rather live for each other's company than expensive _junk_. The apartment costs a total of two hundred and fifty a week, it's simple, modern. The other residents are mostly well-mannered aside from a tyke who lives with the couple below your section. He's a 'rough housing little shit' as Dave had once put while visiting the two of you with John and Jade. 

 

Speaking of your friends, what did they think of your relationship? Well, as expected they found it odd, John of course being the one most disturbed, even upset. Overtime the lot of them warmed up to it and now any PDA you two showed around them was shrugged off, none of it mattered. Your relationship with John had grown dramatically as the two of you spent more time with each other until John had moved out to live with Dave and Jade, you'd spent hours teasing him and jokingly bossing him around as if you were his mother. Sometimes you pushed John a little too far and made comments about his birth mother, which in turn didn't just upset John but yourself as you thought of your own mother. Jae was less than pleased with the two of you but made the best effort humanly possible to take care of you both during these times and not be fickle about whose side to pick. He was a gentleman like that.

 

As the two of you arrived at the apartment complex, Jae swooped around and opened the car door, helping you out of the car you recall Jae saying he drove way back in his own teenage years. It was a piece of art and you loved it. Jae sometimes made comments about wanting an upgrade, a new car, but he always found himself too in love with the ol' thing to give it up. You lean up and press your black stained lips to his cheek, tracing the small pecks down his neck, resisting a smile as you feel his nose bury into your curly blonde bob. "Cherries?" you hear him ask, to which you nod, "Cherries." The two of you are talking about your choice of shampoo. You have an aray of different scented shampoos, perfumes and what have you. Tonight you had gone with your favourite of the lot, the aforementioned fruitful scent. The two of you wander inside, Jae escorting you, one hand in yours. He pulls open the white door and pecks your cheek as you walk in, whispering "You'll always be daddy's favourite girl," as you walk into the complex. 


End file.
